


25 December 2013

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than waking up on Christmas to your husband dancing to girly pop songs? His gift to you, of course!</p><p>And Draco has the perfect gift for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 December 2013

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the empty space beside him. Usually, he would wake and turn over, spending the next ten minutes or so snuggling with his husband before they both had to get ready for work. However, it seemed that the blond was nowhere to be seen.

The second thing that he noticed was the smell. There was the thick smell of gravy in the air. Drawing conclusions, Harry made his way out of their sheets and into his favorite pair of slippers (given to him last Father’s Day by Drake, Teddy, and James, of course) and he made his way out to the main hall, following the crackles of stove fire into the kitchen.

What he saw upon entering the room melted his heart. There was Draco, buttering toast and humming, while James bounced in his little baby-walker that Hermione and Ron had loaned them (they swore they'd never have another child after Hugo.) Teddy was seated on the counter, holding out the tub of butter to Draco and happily (as his hair was a bright yellow) singing along to the radio. Softly spilling through the speakers were the gentle tones of a song that Harry vaguely recognized as something by The Amortentia Sisters, one of Draco’s guilty-pleasures that he had failed at hiding from Harry when they moved in together all those years ago. 

Of course, when they made the blond sway his hips just like that, eyes closed and mouth moving numbly along with the words, Harry really couldn’t complain.

When the song switched, Harry made an effort to be noticed, “accidentally” knocking into the door frame as he “sneaked in”. Draco’s head shot up and his look of panic quickly melted into a soft smile. Some instincts never go away, Harry supposed, before going to greet his godson, who was blushing at the prospect of getting caught liking The Amortentia Sisters. 

“You have a great voice, Teddy, much better than Padma,” Harry grinned, name-dropping his old peer, now-celebrity, “Though I suppose Parvati still has you beat. She always had that ridiculous falsetto.” 

Teddy blushed deeply, grumbling something under his breath before clearing his throat and his cheeks. Then, just to get Harry back, he changed his appearance to mirror Harry’s (though, without the scar and glasses it wasn’t really perfect) and began wailing the chorus to “A Love Spell to be Had”. By the end of it, Draco had switched the radio off and was rolling his eyes at the both of them.

“Honestly, that’s a pretty good impression of Harry’s singing,” Draco teased, earning him Harry’s attention as the once-Savior chased after his husband catching him soon after and kissing him in revenge. It was short and chaste, however, with the fifteen-year-old and two-year-old looking on at them.

“All right, so I’ve made us some proper breakfast and we will eat it like a civilized family before we start in on the presents,” Draco ordered.

Harry happily obliged with a quick thank you and a few groans of satisfaction, he downed the biscuits and gravy, toast, scrambled eggs, and fruit salad set in front of him. Draco was pleased to see that Teddy was just at eager to consume the food. He felt the world slow for a moment and he took in his family, understanding how beautiful his life was and how this was the absolute best possibility for all of them. 

It wasn’t long until they were in front of their family tree, a blue-ish conifer of some sorts with gold and silver tinsel, blinking red and green lights, and a barrage of ornaments of every color, shape, and meaning that they could possess. Around the center of the tree were four carefully-made, glass ornaments. The very left was a stag, which lowered its head and fed on invisible grasses. To the right of this was a small Swedish short-snout, curling into a very careful ball. Next, a wolf pup, barking happily at everything around and howling up at a white ornament above. Finally, on the very right was a faun, watching the hijinks around it with wide eyes.

The day was a routine of passing presents (done, of course, by Teddy) and unwrapping. The majority, of course, were for Teddy, but James had gotten quite a bit as well. Not to mention that, as always, Harry had spoiled Draco with everything he had on the list hidden in his office of things he had mentioned to Harry he wanted in passing. He was wondering if, one day, he would ever forget one. 

He didn’t think he would.

When all the proceedings had died down, Draco excused himself to grab the cider and came back with the tray and a small box of pure white. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing aloud as Draco set the tray down and Teddy took a cider. Gray eyes never strayed from green and the gaze was heedlessly reciprocated. The blond found himself panicking last-second, but it was too late. Harry had seen the gift.

He handed it over carefully to his husband, watching with unmatched intensity as the gift was unwrapped. The box was opened.

Harry first drew his eyebrows in tight together, trying to decipher the clear object in front of him. He took it out of its box carefull and held it in one open palm. 

A tiny dragon lifted its head and yawned.

Harry’s eyes went wide and he stared at the little thing, trying to figure whether this was really what he thought. When his eyes finally looked up to meet Draco’s, he knew it must be. The blond was noticeably nervous, and Harry strove to mend that immediately.

He grinned widely, cheeks aching, and pulled Draco in for a kiss against his un-tightening lips. When he pulled pack, Teddy had taken the ornament into his own hand and was investigating it. Suddenly, it clicked and he screamed in joy, startling James into an almost fit. After setting the box down carefully, the metamorphagus picked up his little cousin to soothe him and tried to conceal his excitement. 

“I can’t believe it,” Harry grinned, “You really are perfect.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I know, Malfoy, I know.”

“Well, Potter, guess we should clean before we leave for the Burrow. How do you suppose we tell them?” Harry asked, taking the ornament and placing it very carefully on the tree by James’s faun.

“Perhaps with this?” Draco asked, holding up a little marble, “It’s one of four. One for you, one for me, one for the safe box, and one for the Weasels.”

“That’s perfect,” Harry grinned, taking the little pearl and watching the 3D picture come to life in front of him. 

And it was.


End file.
